SIG
About us SIG was created on November, 18th 2017. Its original purpose was to serve as an information hub. The same day, there was a post made on the subreddit. Over the next few days, SIG organized multiple spawn meetups that kick-started rapid growth for the group. SIG continued to monitor operations since then and has created big things on the server, the most notable being the 12.5k nether ring. During the month of December, SIG started posting "12 days of SIG memes" on the 2b2t subreddit in order to gain attention and members. The posts got on top of the subreddit for the first few days until the moderators started removing SIG memes from the subreddit. Activity continued for a while until activity started to die down. On December 28th, 2017, VoCo acquired SIG and took over executive operations from that point onwards. There was a short-lasting burst of activity until activity started to degrade again. On February 2nd, 2018, Casterly took a three-month break from 2b2t. In order to keep the group running, Casterly passed discord ownership to coltsnid and gave the Operational Manager rank (the person who ran the group) to Adriano1804. The staff team has now extended to a wide-range team of 10 hard working members always contributing to the group. The group started to blossom again until SIG was recently attacked by an ex Vortex Coalition member; the attack banned over 600 members from SIG in a single night using bots. Even though this was a nasty blow, SIG quickly recovered and gained over 250 members in under a week. Member’s roles were being replaced as they join. SIG is becoming stronger than ever, but we want your help! The highways are in constant need of repair and SIG is always looking to do its part. SIG has recently crafted some new projects that will help to benefit the 2b2t community. History Ring Roads - The ring roads were one of the first projects that SIG conquered as a group. We have made at the time of writing this four ring roads. These roads are often monitored and repaired by members of SIG and the community. We are always looking for ways to improve your experience on the 2b2t highways. The ring roads that we have built help to make travel from one place to another a whole heap easier so you don't have to travel back to spawn every time you need to travel from a diagonal to a straight. The 37.5k ring road is one of the biggest highway tasks that we have conquered as a team dig other than the -- highway which took many many hours and individual players working together. We have a mass of people who would like to start up our ring road project on a much larger scale e.g. a 50k ring road and even a 100k ring road all of which contain a one block railing on each side of the three block path. This project will take a mass number of people and a lot of time but with your help, we will be able to achieve this goal. Highway Maintenance - The Minus Minus Highway. - The Minus Minus highway (-, -) code-named Yeetin On That Corner is a project that SIG is working on. We have a group of dedicated members of SIG that plan to extend the highway(after the 1.13 temp map) to the world border. It would be the first diagonal highway to stretch to the world border. Overworld and Nether Highways. - SIG repairs and maintains all highways no matter what dimension they are in. We want everything to be travelable! (0,0). - We don't only repair highways. We also repair spawn and make it so that there are walkable paths in all major directions. Expansion and repair of each diagonal highway as well as straights. - SIG fixes up highways of all shapes and sizes and then reinforces them with obsidian in order to make them sustainable. EXAMPLES OF SIG PROJECTS SIG Project 1 - The Hubble Highway: SIG launched a project that was bent on a way to reinforce a damaged highway. With many shulkers of obsidian used, SIG initiated Project Hubble on the -+ highway. Project Hubble consisted of encasing the damaged highway and its path in obsidian near spawn. The project was a complete success and the highway was reinforced without intervention. SIG Project 2 - Eden: Project Eden was a SIG initiative that had the plan of restoring the original grassy nature of the 2b2t spawn. SIG created numerous outposts around spawn and lathered the ground with dirt. It was a short project that didn’t last long, but it did create some relative peace around small areas of spawn. SIG at this time was known to create grasslands full of trees and generous wheat/melon farms at spawn. What can I gain from being in SIG? Not only would you become an active part of the highway repair community, but you would also be flooded with amazing opportunities. SIG functions on the VoCoin system, which is an in-server currency that one can earn by doing jobs for the group. These jobs can be as simple as simply placing signs and plugging highway holes to orchestrating a large-scale SIG event yourself. With this VoCoin you can purchase god-tier items from group vendors. In exchange for VoCoin, these vendors will give you kits full of precious gear along with a variety of other items such as shulkers full of obsidian, totems, etc. Moreover, you can also use VoCoin to conquer the ranks and become a member of high-status in SIG. Your hard work will always be recognized by our staff team. By working jobs for SIG, you can go from a person with basic gear to someone flourishing with newfound items. Join at https://joinsig.today